


Не пейте херес на ночь!

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: jules verne - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Верну снится сон, будто он перенесся в двадцать первый век, а его книгоиздатель и верный друг Пьер-Жюль Этцель стал продюсером и решил экранизировать его романы. А это точно его романы? Кажется, вторая бутылка хереса была лишней





	Не пейте херес на ночь!

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от реальных экранизаций
> 
> #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 – «Не пейте херес на ночь!»

– Мой дорогой Жюль, принято решение снимать по вашим романам сериал!  
– Что вы говорите? О-о-о!  
– Бразильский…  
– Э-э?..  
– Правда, кое-что будет изменено в соответствии с веяниями времени…  
– Что ж, надеюсь, вы хотя бы не сделаете из Паспарту китайца? А-ха-ха!  
– Ммм… откуда вы знаете?  
– А-а?..  
– Ну да. К тому же, он будет владеть боевыми искусствами. И вот еще что, простите, мой друг, что говорю вам это… Принято решение, что Паспарту и Фогг – геи.  
– Что? Но они…  
– А принцесса Ауда – афроамериканка.  
– Что? Но она…  
– Теперь о вашем романе «Михаил Строгов». Да, я знаю, что он эмиссар русского царя. Но у нас в сериале главный герой будет русским разведчиком! И, пожалуй, поменяем ему имя… Будет не Михаил, а… Максим! Да, вот так – Максим Максимович Иса…  
– Нет!  
– Успокойтесь, мой друг! В этом нет ничего тако…  
– Какие еще варварские правки вы внесли в мой роман?  
– Ну, извольте взглянуть. Максим едет на встречу с радисткой Надей…  
– С кем?  
– Ладно, просто с Надей. Точнее, так – она будет спецагент Надежда Романофф!  
– Кто? Моя героиня Надя? Да что вы несете?  
– О, и еще, совсем забыл. Действие перенесем в двадцать первый век, добавим похищение сына президента Соединенных Штатов Америки… Русскими!  
– Этого нет в моем романе! И почему русскими? Они-то тут при чем?  
– Поверьте, мой друг, так надо. В двадцать первом веке русские всегда при чем!  
– Но…  
– Теперь следующая серия по вашему роману «Дети капитана Гранта». Введем сюда английскую разведку. Допустим, заходит в бар английский шпион Гленарван. Эдуард Гленарван!  
– Ха! Гленарван шотландец.  
– Ха! Уже нет!  
– Э-э...  
– Он работает под прикрытием. Под видом семейной увеселительной прогулки в компании жены и кузена…  
– Благодарение господу, хоть это вы ставили!  
– Не перебивайте! … жены и кузена, которые его обманывают…  
– Нет! Не дам!  
– Все женщины сначала так говорят…  
– Не смейте, слышите?  
– Ну, хорошо. Тогда как вам такой сюжетный ход? Возьмем вашего французского агента…  
– Кого?  
– Ну, Паганеля же!  
– Когда он успел стать французским агентом? В моем романе этого нет!  
– Будет! Он соблазнит кузена английского шпиона…  
– Шотландского…  
– А, то есть в принципе на шпиона вы уже согласны?  
– Я ни на что не согласен! Это возмутительная ересь!  
– Подождите, я еще не до конца рассказал вам сценарий. В следующей серии мы планируем масштабные глубоководные съемки!  
– О, «Двадцать тысяч лье под водой»!  
– Совершенно верно. Итак, русская подводная лодка под командованием капитана Немова…  
– Кого-кого? Немо родом из Индии!  
– Пускай так, но учился в России, в университете Дружбы народов! А еще закончил русскую мореходку и Суворовское училище! Не беспокойтесь, дружище, если надо, мы подведем любой обоснуй под вашего капитана.  
Жюль Верн (закрыв лицо руками и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону):  
– Это невозможно! Это невозможно! Это невозможно!  
– Полноте, друг мой, не все так страшно. Давайте лучше обратимся к серии про Дика Сэнда из вашего романа «Пятнадцатилетний капитан». Вот, почитайте сценарий, мы ввели любовную линию между главными героями – Негоро и…  
– Ох, дорогой Этцель, неужели опять нетрадиционные отношения?  
– Зачем? А если бы и… Ладно, ладно, не в этот раз. Посмотрите, здесь все вполне невинно – Диана Сэнд попадает в плен к злодею Негоро, стокгольмский синдром и заверте…  
– Что? Какая Диана? Почему?  
– Потому что гендерсвитч, перемена пола. Надо же чем-то удивлять зрителей!  
– Вы меня убиваете, Этцель!  
– Что вы. Это Диана убивает Негоро. Ну, или он ее… По ходу съемок определимся. Зато какой у нас Геркулес, взгляните! Одни синие глаза чего стоят! (в сторону со вздохом: «Дорого, между прочим, стоят!»)  
– Что? В моем романе Геркулес негр! Его едва не продали в рабство. Почему он у вас белый?  
– Реверанс в сторону политкорректности и толерантности, знаете ли. А то что же это получается – рабы одни негры? Да нас за такое просто съедят!  
– А ничего, что в 19 веке?..  
– Ничего!  
– Я отказываюсь вас понимать, Этцель, я отказываюсь понимать двадцать первый век! Где логика? Где разум?  
– Зато есть зрелищность и передовые технологии! Вот, к примеру, вашего капитана Гранта искали по всему свету целый год. А в нашем сериале?  
– Что?  
– Его нашли в считанные секунды по спутнику! У него, знаете ли, был вживлен под кожу специальный микрочип… И, да, предваряя ваш вопрос – Грант тоже был агентом британской разведки.  
– Не добивайте меня, прошу!  
– Что поделать, мой друг! Надо идти в ногу со временем. Мы лишь добавляем капельку экшена в ваши изумительные, но чересчур затянутые описаниями романы. И немного экстравагантности некоторым героям. Вот, взять хотя бы Сайреса Смита и колонистов Таинственного острова…  
– Не говорите мне, что они геи!  
– Нет, хотя мысль хорошая…  
– Перестаньте!  
– Так вот, по сценарию они заселяются на остров в 396-й серии, а уже в 1045-й находят…  
– Э-э?..  
– Я же предупреждал, что сериал бразильский.  
– А-а?..  
– Забейте!  
– Что?  
– Проехали. Поймите, мой друг, это иная жизнь и иные нравы.  
– Это не нравы, это безнравственность! Что вы сделали с обитателями Таинственного острова?  
– О, они вполне неплохо там освоились. Уже нашли хрустальный череп, утерянный ковчег, а сейчас строят какой-то храм судьбы…  
Продолжительная пауза.  
– Жюль? Что вы молчите, Жюль?

Верн сидел на постели, утирая холодный пот со лба. Если бы он проснулся минутой позже, он бы узнал, что в новом сериале по его романам истинный английский джентльмен Филеас Фогг оказался русским и таки проиграл пари, потому что был уличен в допинге. А как бы иначе он успел за восемьдесят дней обогнуть свет?


End file.
